This invention relates generally to reversing switches, and more particularly, to reversing switch mechanisms for power tools.
A wide variety of electrical switches have been proposed for various industrial and commercial applications. Some examples of industrial and commercial applications for electrical switches relate to hand held power tools, such as electric drills screw drivers, having electric motors to power a chuck holding a tool. Such power tools usually include a trigger which is manually operated by a user with the motor being controlled by the user pressing the trigger. Some power tools include a reversing switch mechanism between a power source for the power tool and the motor. The reversing switch mechanism may be switched between a forward and a rearward mode of operation to control the direction of rotation of the chuck. Typically, the switch mechanism is positioned in a housing, and a plurality of wires are coupled to the switch mechanism.
However, problems exist with manufacture and assembly of conventional switch mechanisms, as space constraints within the power tool limit the overall size of the switch mechanisms. As such, the components of the switch mechanism are small and assembly of the switch mechanisms may be time consuming and difficult. Additionally, conventional switch mechanisms include contacts having different and complex shapes, which are routed through the housing to mate with the wires coupled to the switch mechanism. The different shapes increase the overall cost of the switch mechanism by requiring additional tooling to form the contacts, and the complexity of the contacts lead to additional assembly time to manufacture the switch mechanism.